The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a method of automatically correcting a measurement point (hereinafter, such a method is referred to as an automatic measurement point correction method), and also to an apparatus and program for automatically correcting a measurement point (hereinafter, such an apparatus is referred to as an automatic measurement point correction apparatus, and such a program is referred to as an automatic measurement point correction program), and a computer readable storage medium on which an automatic measurement point correction program is stored.
In the case where a patient is diagnosed by analyzing a vital signs information waveform having a plurality of waveforms that periodically appear on the time axis, conventionally, the diagnosis of the patient is performed based on a result of an automatic analysis which is output from an analysis apparatus for analyzing the vital signs information waveform. Alternatively, a measurement point which is determined as a point for measuring the waveforms, by the analysis apparatus is visually corrected by the operator, thereby correcting the result of the automatic analysis, and the patient is diagnosed based on the corrected result of the automatic analysis.
In the Holter electrocardiography using a Holter electrocardiogram waveform which is one kind of vital signs information waveforms, for example, there is sometimes a difference between a result of an automatic analysis which is obtained by an analysis apparatus that analyzes the Holier electrocardiogram waveform, and that of a manual analysis which is obtained by the operator through a manual analysis of the Holter electrocardiogram waveform. In the Holter electrocardiography, therefore, the operator visually corrects the measurement point which is determined by the analysis apparatus, to correct the result of the automatic analysis, and the diagnosis of the patient is then performed based on the corrected result of the automatic analysis.
Japanese Patent No. 4,824,350 discloses a technique for efficiently editing a result of an automatic analysis of a Hotter electrocardiogram waveform which is obtained by an analysis apparatus. Particularly, Japanese Patent No. 4,824,350 discloses a technique in which the operator selects easily and intuitively characteristic heartbeat groups from a trend graph of heartbeat waveform data, whereby a result of automatic classification of the heartbeat waveform data is allowed to be edited.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,824,350, however, many characteristic heartbeat groups exist in an enormous amount of heartbeat waveform data. In the case where a wrong measurement point is automatically determined by the analysis apparatus, the operator must visually correct the measurement point to correct the result of the automatic analysis, and therefore the correcting work takes a lot of trouble. Also in the above-described Hotter electrocardiography, furthermore, the operator must visually correct the measurement point determined by the analysis apparatus, to correct the result of the automatic analysis, and therefore the correcting work takes much trouble.
An aspect of the disclosed subject matter provides an automatic measurement point correction method in which the burden on the operator who performs a work of correcting a measurement point can be reduced.
Another aspect of the disclosed subject matter provides an automatic measurement point correction apparatus and program for realizing the automatic measurement point correction method, and a computer readable storage medium on which the automatic measurement point correction program is stored.